Little Red and her Big Bad Wolf
by EmoRocker98
Summary: RamonXChloe. Chloe goes out into the woods and a certain wolf finds his mate in her. Lemon to the extreme, folks. A wolf she met at the park finds her in the woods.. In a bright red hoodie. Made as a one shot but might continue based on reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Okie Dokie, second weird-o pairing. This was something recommended to me by my Beta.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**I want to own Liam and Ramon, but I don't... *sighs* Now, let's go Ramon. *tugs on leash attached to Ramon's neck*  
**

**_Chloe POV_  
**

As I walked through the woods surrounding Andrew's house, I heard a snap. I spun around.

"Please don't let it be Royce again." I whispered, turning in a slow circle.

"Hey, Red Riding Hood." A voice said behind me. I spun and gasped as I saw a flash of black hair.

"Over here." The voice sang. The wind blew behind me and I heard a gasp.

"Holy shit, you smell good girlie." The voice growled. I spun and saw a tall figure. Gasping, I recognized him as one of the wolves we had seen a few days ago.

"W-What are y-you doing?" I stuttered. He smiled and walked closer to me, sniffing me the whole way.

"That pup's mate my ass. You are mine. I can feel it." He said, putting a hand on my hip and tangling the other in my hair. He bent down to my neck and inhaled.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I asked. I felt him smile and he nipped at my neck, making me yelp.

"Ramon." He said simply. Smiling, he pulled back from my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"Did the pup even tell you what a mate is?" He asked, black hair falling over his face as he leaned down. I shook my head.

"A mate is what you are for me. Someone to have and to hold, all that shit." He threw a cocky grin my way. I blushed and hid behind my hair.

"Hey now, none of that, Lil' Red." He said, brushing my hair behind my ear. "You are beautiful."

"Thanks." I muttered. He leaned over to my ear.

"And you have caught the attention of the Big Bad Wolf." He whispered, gently biting my ear. I gasped and clutched onto a soft material; his shirt.

"D-Do that again." I said. He chuckled.

"Bossy little one, ain't ya?"

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. We don't want a weak mate."

"We?"

"The wolf, Blaze and I."He said.

"W-Wolf?"

"Yes, Little Red. I am half wolf, remember?" He groaned, pressing up against me.

"H-Hey! Aren't you like, twenty something?" I asked, shocked that I didn't want him to stop.

"Nineteen, baby. And what are you, sixteen?"

"Fifteen and why do you think I am so old, I mean, I look twelve."

"Babe, you are gorgeous and smell older than twelve. You smell like a woman and it really doesn't help that it is mating season for wolves and werewolves right now."

"Why?"

"Do you want to know what I wanna do to you, Little Red?" I nodded, not really sure. He smiled, eyes momentarily flashing silver and canines sharp.

"Well, let's see. I want to sink into you so fucking hard, I'll feel your spine, little one. I want you beneath me, mating position, calling my name. When it's all over, I'll sink my teeth in your neck, leaving you writhing in the pleasure of becoming my mate fully."He whispered against my neck, making me shiver.

"Do you want that, Lil' Red?" He asked. I looked up at his eyes, a soft, glowing brown. I slowly nodded. Smiling, I realized he had small dimples around his eyes.

"You do know it will hurt, right, Lil' Red?"

"Chloe."

"Huh?"

"My name is Chloe, and yeah, I know it will hurt. And how do I know you aren't lying?"

"Don't you feel it?" He clasped my hand in his. A shock ran through my body and I shivered. "See? You do. Imagine that times eleven. That is how I feel."

"Wow." I said, breathless.

"Yeah. Wow." He said, leaning down to me. I tilted my head up so our lips could meet. If I was telling the truth, I would say that I didn't stop thinking about the shorter wolf. If I told the truth.

Growling, he grabbed either side of my face, clutching and pulling me closer. I was plastered to him as he placed a hand on my hip, pulling me even closer. I gasped as I felt something pressing into me. I opened my eyes and glanced down, blushing as I saw what it was. Ramon growled and nipped my neck with sharp teeth. I yelped and looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were silver. I tried to scramble back, but Ramon grabbed my wrists.

"Don't worry, my dolce." His voice was deeper.

"D-Dolce? Wh-Why is your voice deeper, t-too, Ramon?" Ramon smiled, eyes crinkling in the most adorable way.

"Blaze, hon. And '_dolce'_ means sweet. My Papa taught it to me before he abandonded me. I met Liam when he kicked me out. Liam is a fucking moron, but he means well, most of the time at least. Dolce is Italian, by the way, Red."

"Oh. You're Italian?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me. But we have forever to learn about each other. Now," he grinned, "let's get to the fun part."

Gently, he reached forward and took off my bright red hoodie, hanging it on a branch. When asked about it, he replied that my 'Little Red look' would be ruined if my jacket got dirty. When I was all in my underwear, he began to take off his own clothes, not taking his eyes from mine, searching for any sign of uncertainty.

"You sure, my _dolce_?" He asked, in his own boxers now.

"Y-yeah. Just prom-promise you won't leave after." I muttered. Ramon cupped both of my cheeks, his eyes now a cocoa brown again.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, mia cara."

"Alright, you need to teach me Italian. It sounds so pretty rolling off your tongue like water." I said, blushing as he grabbed my waist.

"Shh. I will teach you everything I know in every laguage I know. I can cuss in four languages." He said proudly.

"Do it then."

"Are you stalling?"

"No. Now get on with it, I want to be your mate before I'm too old to enjoy it."

Ramon grinned and gently laid me on the ground. Gently reaching under me, he pulled off my bra and flung it somewhere. I didn't really care. The way his eyes locked on my breasts and the growl that bubbled up his throat, would you? Nuzzling my stomach, he pulled my underwear off.

"You smell so fucking appetitoso, mia cara."He growled, voice deeper.

I giggled and was shocked as his lips crashed onto mine as he thrust two fingers into my entrance forcefully. I moaned into the kiss and he put a third in.

"Ready, little one?"

"Yesss." I hissed out while he placed his dick at my entrance. Thrusting in, I cried out at the sharp pain.

"Shh. Hush, little one, it will be okay. I promise." He whispered, stroking my hair. I gasped when he pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

"Good?" He asked breathlessly.

"Good." I replied. Smiling, he kept the slow, deep pace.

"F-Faster." I moaned.

And he went faster, the sound of skin slapping together echoing through the forest, but I could care less.

"H-Harder!" I yelled. Growling, he pulled out of me and put me on my hands and knees.

"I told you I would do the mating position with you." He growled, with a glance back at him, I saw his eyes were silver.

"Blaze, Ramon, both of you, I love you!" I yelled as he slammed into me.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." He kept growling in my ear.

"Yours." I gasped as I felt a tightening. Ramon growled loudly.

"Come on, little one, come with me." He said lowly, licking my neck. I screamed as the tightening snapped like a coil, everything exploding into white. A sharp pain on my neck mixed in with the pleasure and brought me to another high.

When we both collapsed to the ground, he began licking my neck.

"Am I your mate now?" I asked sleepily.

"Mmhmm." He said. "Tired."

Nuzzling his face into my neck, he snored lightly as he fell asleep. I smiled.

This might not be so bad.

**Done! Wacha think?I think wayyy too many Paul/Bella fics... I blushed while writing this... Yeah. So. How have you guys been?  
**

**Ramon: Can we go now?  
ME: SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE CHLOE AGAIN! *yanks on leash*  
**

**Ramon: What did you do with her?  
**

**Chloe: Umm, I'm fine.  
**

**Ramon: Where is she?  
Chloe: *walks in front of Ramon and smacks him*  
**

**Ramon: Oh, there you are.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chap. Let's go/.**

**This is all in Ramon's POV. Maybe I will switch to Liam's at the end, but I don't know.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own.  
**

**Ramon POV  
**

I smiled as I pulled the little sweet smelling angel closer to me. I looked at her out of half closed eyes, and smiled.

Her hair was spread out around her like a halo, and her bright ass red hoodie was under her head like a pillow. Her little arms were wrapped around my waist. She shivered and I pulled her closer, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl by dressing her,

"Ramon." she muttered in her sleep. I felt my face break out in a grin and began to stoke her hair. She nuzzled my chest and I felt a tightening down below my waist line. I shifted a little, not wanting her to be uncomfortable when she woke up.

"Chloe?" A voice called, and I recognized it as the pup she was with the first time I met her at the park.

"Shit." I muttered, shaking her gently. "Chloe, babe, time to get up." I whispered.

She moaned loudly and rolled over, pulling my arm with her. I pulled it back and she blearily opened her eyes just as the black haired pup and a blond kid burst into the clearing. She didn't see them at first and grinned at me, rubbing her eye in the most adorable way with one fist and the other supporting herself.

"G'morning Ramon." She said. I glanced behind her to see the pup shaking in rage and the blond kid glaring while he held up his hands. I stiffened. They were about to attack. Chloe was in the way and she would get hurt if they did. I growled and my mate jumped, rubbing my Mark on her as she looked around. When her gaze locked on the two boys, she yelped and dove for my leather jacket. It was huge on her, going down to mid-thigh, but it was adorable.

"H-how long h-have you guys been s-standing there?" She asked nervously, subconsciously leaning toward me slightly at the waist. The pup glared.

"What the hell does it matter? What did he do to-" The wind changed and was at mine and Chloe's back.

"Fuck." I muttered, pulling her closer to me, prepared to run if needed. The pup tensed in rage.

"_You fucking Marked her?!"_ He screamed. I tensed myself as he rushed at us. I gently pushed Chloe away and met the mutt head on. We fell to the ground and he started beating my face, throwing punch after punch. I tried to shield myself with my arms but I heard a sickening cracking noise as my arm was stabbed with pain. I ground my teeth together so I wouldn't cry out. I didn't want to scare Chloe. I heard crashing to my right and tried to look, but was immediately delivered another punch to the side of my face. I heard snarling and smiled through my torn and bloody lips as the pup stopped.

"You're fucked now." I whispered.

I saw him look over and saw my best bud lunge at him, tackling him to the ground and hitting him like he did me. I stood up and was tackle-hugged by my little mate. I yelped in pain as she jostled my injured arm and she pulled back, tears dripping down her face and shivering. I looked at her and touched her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"L-let's get you d-d-dressed." I said quietly, finding it hard to talk with my mouth so fucked up from the fight. She whimpered and kissed the middle of my bare chest and wrapped her arms around me, looking warily at Liam, who was still beating the shit out of the guy who tried to fuck with his Beta.

"D-don't worry. He w-won't hurt his p-pack." I whispered to her, grabbing her jeans and handing them to her. As I saw she was getting dressed, I reached down and grabbed my jeans, pulling them on as Liam started to yell at the two scared boys.

"Y'all fuckers better not mess with my pack again or I'll knock your teeth down your fuckin' throat!" he yelled. As the two kids ran away, we cracked up, me gasping in pain and Chloe looking at us, most likely trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with us.

"Hell, _I_ don't even know that shit." I muttered. Liam looked at me, eyebrows raised and smirk planted on his lips.

"What the fuck are you mutterin' about now, Ray?" he asked, leaning against a tree, keeping his eyes away from my mate.

"Wonderin' what the hell is wrong with us." I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Liam laughed.

"Dude, I've been tryin' to figure that out for years." He said.

"Huh?" Chloe asked. Liam looked at her, taking her in. I did the same.

She had her red hoodie on again. Over that was my worn out leather jacket, and she was wearing her jeans.

"Well.." Liam said, Texan drawl making it sound like _wail_. I smiled. I had the same issue with my voice. I mean, hell we grew up together.

"_Wail_ what?" Chloe asked. Liam's face broke out into a grin and turned to me.

"She'll do, bud." He said, then turned back to Chloe. "Welcome to the family, lil' girl!"

As he said that, he rushed over and wrapped my mate into a friendly hug. I snorted as Liam ran a hand through her hair, making it stand on end and effectively making her look like a frazzled kitten as she glared up at him before cracking and laughing as hard as humanly possible. I groaned as I ran my hands over my face. We needed to get back to the house soon. Dammit, my nose fucking hurt!

"Dude, you done pleasurin' yourself with your hands, can we go home?" Liam said and I heard Chloe snicker behind her hands. Looking up, I realized I would have trouble now.

"Aww shit." I said. "Alpha plus mate equals living hell as my life." I said dramatically.

"Come on, R-Ramon. I choose you and not him. I mean, look at him!" she said teasingly as she walked up to me. I saw my bud wipe a fake tear and sniffle.

"Damn girl. I thought we had something special!" he cried. I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Liam, what happened to your s-sanity that you had a few minutes a-ago?" Chloe asked. Liam looked at her with his infamous 'really' look.

"Girly, I have to have _had_ sanity at one point to have it a few minutes ago." he said. "Baby I was born this way!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Chloe stayed silent and I looked at her to see her looking at Liam, seemingly frightened. I laughed and looked at my mate and my bud.

"Alright, moron, let's get my little red home." I said, pulling her close.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" she asked as we began the fifty mile walk to our home.

"Nope." I said, grinning.

**DONE! PS, Wacha think? I think this is more of a filler and kinda suckish from the middle on. Hmm... Ideas for future chaps?**


End file.
